Forever and Always
by RosieNightshade12
Summary: Isabella, a personal maid in the Cullen Mansion, never thought much of herself. All she knew was to love the people that gave her a better life. What happens when suddenly life becomes twisted? When secrets that have been long hidden begin to reveal themselves? Will she accept her destiny or push it away destroying them all. Not your typical twilight love story.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark and cold and wet. So wet. All I wanted was to go home, but where was home? I knew it wasn't here. I laid my head back down in the swerve water. She wasn't coming back. She wasn't coming back. I squeezed my eyes shut tight and hugged my knees close to my chest. She said she was going to find papa and come back. I'll be right back Isabella, she said. It felt like it had been forever since then. The sun had gone down outside of the sewer tunnels where I was tucked away. She wasn't coming back. I started crying, tears running down my numb cheeks. I was all alone.

Suddenly I heard a swift intake of breath. My eyes shot open and I stared up at a man with blond hair. His clothes looked fancy. Much fancier then anything mama and papa wore. I was quickly scorched away, remembering mama said bad people were out today. He knelt down, dirtying his knees and gave me a smile.

"It's alright, my dear, I won't harm you," he said, his voice gentle and warm, "what's your name?"

"Isabella," I whispered.

"Well Isabella, my name is Carlisle," he smiled warmly at me. "Where are your parents?"

I glanced towards the entrance of the tunnel then quickly looked back to Carlisle, "I don't know."

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed with concern. After a moment of thinking, he stuck out his hand to me. "Would you like to go home with me now, and I'll send someone to find your parents?"

I nodded and stood up, my tattered dress drenched in water, and slowly took his hand. Carlisle gave me a reassuring smile as we began to walk away from my hiding place.

"Tell me, Isabella, how old are you?" Carlisle asked in a light tone.

"I'll be five soon," I replied, remembering my birthday with a smile, "mama said she'll bake me a cake."

"Oh really," Carlisle gasped in much surprise, though there was sadness in his eyes, "won't that be grand."

I smiled up at Carlisle and giggled as he lead me out of the tunnel.

_**Thirteen years later:**_

I stood gazing out the window, slowly folding linen. It had been years since Carlisle had found me in that tunnel. Sometimes I wondered what a man of his statue was doing roaming the sewer tunnels during the civil war that was raging at the time. But Carlisle had never told me why. He always just smiled and ruffled my hair. After he took me home, I was bathed and groomed till I was completely rid of sewer smell. My long mahogany hair was brushed till my scalp ached and I was put in a simple dress with a small corset. Carlisle told me I was to be his youngest daughter, Alice's, personal maid until my mother was found. Of course she wasn't found. And so I grew up with the Cullen children. I even called Carlisle 'papa' behind closed doors. He was like my papa. Smart and kind. His wife, Esme was kind as well. She dressed me and treated me just like Alice, who became in all intents and purposes my sister.

Although I was a personal maid, as I grew I realized there was still so much to do in a house as big and grand as the Cullen's mansion. Gardeners were always tending the lush gardens around the house. Servants were constantly cleaning and the kitchen was always in full swing. At the moment I had taken some time to myself by offering to fold the laundry. It was calming and I didn't have to be surrounded by yelling. I sighed, watching the sun slowly sink below the horizon, coloring the sky in colors I couldn't begin to name.

"Isabella!"

I jumped, dropping the basket of sheets I had in my arms and twirled around to see Edward laughing at my reaction. His bronze hair glistened with the light from the window while he bent over laughing at me. I glared at him and quickly picked up the linens. Edward, along with the other Cullen boys, had always been like brothers to me. They teased me and bullied me and protected me from everything. Putting myself back together, I pushed Edward aside and began walking to the east wing of the house.

"What do you want Edward?" I called behind me impatiently, annoyed that he disturbed my peaceful moment.

"Alice has been calling for you," He replied with a shrug. "something about a new gown."

I sighed. As much as I loved Alice, I hated having to deal with her enormous wardrobe. I quickly dropped off the laundry and hurried up the stairs to Alice's room, Edward following close behind. I knocked gently on the lavishly ornamented door and pushed it aside, peeking in apprehensively.

"Bella! I'm so glad you're here!" Alice squealed excitedly, grabbing my and yanking me into the room, "Edward go away, it's girl time!"

"Awww but Alice, you know how much I love to watch while you torture poor Bella!" Edward protested with a smirk, " I do love her faces."

"OUT!" Alice slammed the door and quickly turned her attention to me, "guess what?"

I looked at her wearily but i couldn't help smiling at the sparkle of excitement that twinkled in her eyes. "Did you get a new dress?"

Alice laughed as if what I said was ridiculous. "No, you got a new dress!"

I stared at her. "What?!"

Alice giggled and dragged me over to the mirror. She pulled back my hair and began running a comb through it. "As you know, tomorrow papa is having a party to celebrate Emmett's engagement to that Clearwater girl..."

"Leah," I corrected her.

"...and you are to be present as a member of the family, " Alice continued like I didn't even speak. "So I asked papa and he allowed me to design a new dress for you!"

I stood there for a second, trying to understand what she said. I was to be presented as family...?

"Papa said this?" I asked quietly.

Alice nodded happily, braiding my hair to the side. She then walked to her wardrobe and pulled out a beautiful royal blue gown. The intricate beading swirled about the bodice and through out the whole dress. It was a little too open at the top. No doubt it would show off a considerable amount of cleavage, which was obviously Alice's plan. I ran my hand down the smooth satan sleeves, not believing that something so beautiful was mine. I looked up at Alice who was beaming at the dress with pride.

"Alice...what does this mean?" I asked in a hushed voice, " I'm your maid. I'm not a Cullen..."

"Absurd! Of course you are! You have been since you first came here," Alice said with a wave of her hand, "now come try this on."

I smiled and followed orders. The rest of the night we spent trying on clothes and doing each other's hair like we used to when we were small girls. I don't remember when I fell asleep but when I awoke it was bright outside and the birds were singing a song of spring. I quickly dressed without waking Alice, and ran down to the kitchen to help with breakfast. Esme was there telling the kitchen maids what she wanted them to make for lunch and the party tonight. As soon as she saw me she gave me a bright smile.

"Isabella, darling!" She exclaimed with a warm smile.

I smiled back. "sorry I'm late, Esme, I overslept. It won't happen again," I promised.

Esme shook her head. "Don't be ridiculous sweetheart, you aren't working today. Run along to Alice, and get ready for tonight!"

I stared at confusion at her and slowly nodded. I glanced at the other maids, and winced at the daggers that were being thrown at me. Backing out of the kitchen, I slowly began walking back towards Alice's room. A million things were flying through my mind, so I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I ran straight into...Carlisle. I started my descent towards the hard unforgiving marble floor when a pair of arms caught me and propped me back on my feet. I laughed nervously as Carlisle gazed down at me curiously. It's like he hadn't aged a day since the first day I had met him so many years ago.

"I'm sorry papa, I should have watched where I was going," I apologized sheepishly.

"It's quite alright, Isabella," he said with kind smile. " are you alright?"

I opened my mouth and closed it, not sure what to say. I probably looked like a fish because I did it so many times before finally saying something.

"Honestly papa, I'm confused," I admitted. "I know that tonight I'll be introduced as a Cullen. But I don't understand why. I'm just a maid. I've always seen you as my family, but to say so to the entire community...there will be Lords and Ladies...Barons...Dukes...I am not royalty."

I hung my head as I spoke, realizing how lowly I really truly was. I wasn't special. I was a little girl that was happened to have been found in a sewer. Carlisle analyzed my face intensely for a moment before breaking out into a huge smile.

"Isabella, did you know that most of my children are not of my own flesh and blood?" He asked quietly.

My head shot up in surprise. "They aren't?"

Carlisle laughed, "no child. Alice and Emmett and Jasper are not my own. Like you I found them, and Esme and I, not able to have our own children brought them in as our own. Esme would go away for a year and come back having pretended to have had a new child. No one ever knew. It was harder with you because you were 4 when I found you. Just a little thing, in need of a home and love. Esme wanted nothing more then to keep you and name you a Cullen. But you can understand how hard it is with our...position in society. Tonight, my dear Isabella, you will be a Cullen. Forever and always."

I stared up at him, silent tears streaming down my cheeks. "But what makes me so special?"

Carlisle brushed strand of hair behind my ear and smiled while lifting my chin up, "Isabella, you are destined for greatness. You must give yourself more credit then you do."

And without further explanation, he walked off. After a moment, I made my way to Alice. She was up and about and chirping away about the party tonight. I just sat there in a complete daze as she curled and twisted and pinned up my hair. I hardly even realized until after the fact that she was tightening my corset with absolute brute strength. That pretty much snapped me out of my daze. Then I started freaking out.

"What if I do something wrong Alice," I began panicking. "What if I faint!"

"Why would you faint?" Alice asked frowning, pausing for a moment.

"Because I can't breathe!" I huffed, pulling that the corset.

"Oh stop complaining," Alice chided, and sliding my dress up into place before she started buttoning it. "You'll do wonderful and look fabulous."

I looked at the mirror and could hardly recognize the creature that stared back at me. Her skin was creamy and smooth, her large brown eyes round and innocent. Her hair fell in ringlets about her neck, the rest pinned up artistically. She was fluid even in stillness. Alice pinched my cheeks hard to add a little blush, and smiled at my reflection.

"See?" She said gently. "Beautiful. Now help me get dressed!"

After two agonizing hours of changing gowns and hair styles multiple times, Alice was finally ready. The sun was beginning to set, and guests were beginning to arrive. Alice and I stood on the stairs and watched as the mayor and his family entered our home. The mayor was a lean man, with russet skin and jet black hair, but age seemed not to be doing so good for him. Behind him came his wife, a beautiful woman with the same completion and kind brown eyes. Behind them walked a boy and two girls. Next to me Alice squeaked and pulled me down the stairs with her.

"Bella, this is Rachel and Rebecca Black!" She said pulling me in front of the two beautiful girls, "Rachel, Rebecca, this is my sister Isabella!"

They both smiled at me and turned their attention elsewhere. The boy that walked in with mayor black turned to great us, and for a moment I was stunned into silence. His skin was also russet colored. His thick black hair was short and slightly mused which wasn't surprising with how often he ran his fingers through it. His smile was lopsided and absolutely adorable. But it was his eyes that drew me in...his deep brown eyes. So deep I felt like I was drowning in them. Something in them seemed to pull me to him, and suddenly I wanted to touch him. Feels his arms around me, his lips close to mine. I quickly shook away these inappropriate thoughts and tried my best not to look thunderstruck. He smiled back at me, his eyes wide as if surprised but he kept his composure.

"Jacob! Isabella this is Jacob black," Alice chirped, "he's mayor Blacks son and Leah clear waters cousin so we will be very close!"

I nodded at him shyly, "hello."

The entire time Alice spoke, Jacobs eyes did not leave mine. His smile grew at the sound of my name, and he gently took my hand brushing his lips across my knuckles every so gently. "I believe, we will be a lot closer then just sharing a relative, don't you Alice?"

His eyes smoldered me from underneath his eyelashes, making it even harder to breathe in this god forsaken corset. His eyes told me of promises that were yet to come, promises of things I only dared to think about when I was alone. I gulped, lost in his eyes, unable to look away. I was definitely in trouble.

**_Hey guys! So excited to be writing this. Leave reviews please! Tell me if you like it, hate it, or if there is anything you'd want me to change or add. Still struggling whether to make them human or not. Put your opinion. Thanks guys xoxoxo_**


	2. Chapter 2

It felt like it had been forever until Jacob finally released me from his spell. He nodded to Alice politely and began making his way about the room. From the reactions of others I could see he was well liked. Well respected. My eyes followed him as he moved farther away from us, and I took a shallow breath. Never had I been so affected by anyone before. Never had I felt the intense urges to...I blushed deep to my roots. Taking another breath, this time deeper, I turned to Alice and attempted a smile.

"Perhaps we should greet our other guests," I suggested, while linking my arm with hers and flashing my most dazzling smile to a curious onlooker.

Together we walked about, smiling and chatting with politicians and their wives. I watched how Alice moved, how she spoke and tried to mimic her as much as I could. Not that it mattered much though. If I looked as awkward as I felt then I must have looked like an absolute mess. After half of an hour of conversing with strangers I'd probably never remember, dinner was called. I couldn't help a pinch of guilt that ran through me as I watched the kitchen maids and servants scurrying to place dinner and make things perfect. _That should be you_, I thought, _you should be helping not playing pretend_. But was I? My mind was still a swirl with all that Carlisle said. I wanted to know so badly what he meant when he said I was destined for great things.

At the table, which was so beautifully and artfully set, Carlisle took the head seat and motioned for the rest of us to sit as well. I took my seat beside Esme and Alice, naturally. Edward and Emmett sat across from us, and Jasper beside Carlisle. He was the eldest, and perhaps the most identical to Carlisle. I wondered how he could not be the true son of papa when they looked so much alike. Same gold hair, same posture and look, same amber eyes. Well of course the same eyes. All the Cullen's had the same eyes. As dinner began, incoherent chatter filling the dining room, Edward leaned forward a mischievous smile splayed across his face.

"So dear Isabella, I heard you met Jacob Black," he said softly so we could not be overheard.

Immediately I felt my chest tighten. I wanted to suddenly look around the room for him, make sure he was ok. But I didn't. Instead I kept a calm, or at least what I thought was a calm, composure. "Of course I've met him," I replied with a shrug. "Is he not a cousin to your bride to be Emmett?"

Emmett raised a eyebrow at my seemingly innocent smile, and nodded. Edward was not fooled for a second though.

"Handsome, isn't he?" He asked teasingly.

I swallowed down a chunk of meat and cleared my throat. I could feel the heat creeping up my neck. "I suppose some may say that."

Emmett laughed loudly, turning a few heads, and leaned forward, "come on now Bella, you can't tell me you haven't noticed! He's had his eyes on you all evening."

I couldn't help it, I looked down the table for a moment and locked eyes with Jacob. He smiled and winked at me, and I quickly looked away. "I hadn't noticed."

Edward and Emmett roared with laughter at the many different colors of blush I was no doubt turning. Alice rolled her eyes at their antics, but smiled all the same. Dinner seemed to have finished too quickly. The guests were escorted to the large common room that was used for entertaining large numbers. Servants with trays of wine began walking around and I grabbed a glass and downed it before Alice could stop me. She frowned disapprovingly, sipping her own wine delicately.

"Are you alright Bella?" She asked feeling my forehead.

"Yes yes, of course," I mumbled, waving her hand away, " I'm just trying to relax a little."

Alice laughed. Edward had taken to the beautiful piano we had near the corner of the room and began to play, with the help of a energetic violinist that seemed to appear from no where, a joyful song. Many couples took to the middle of the room and began dancing. I giggled at the older politicians that seemed to lose their breath and go purple after only a few steps.

"Alice, I swear, if Mayor Black continues to dance he'll have a heart attack," I said between fits of giggles.

Alice let out an unladylike snort and ducked her head down hiding her laughter. "He is exceptionally plump. Perhaps someone should stop him."

I elbowed her, and frowned in mock horror. "And ruin our fun?"

"Oh don't be cruel," Alice giggled. She pointed to the corner of the room. "Do you see that gentleman?"

I followed her slim finger to a young man with blond hair and rugged looks. He was looking around with a rather predatory look. He wasn't talking to anyone, he wasn't moving about. He just stood in the shadows of the room, observing us all.

"He gives me chills," I whispered, "who is he?"

Alice shrugged. "No one knows. I've heard someone call him James once. He comes and goes but doesn't live in town."

"Why is he here?" I asked frowning.

Alice looked up at me. She was a few inches shorter then I, but that didn't stop her stare from being intimidating. "I hope we never find out Bella."

I opened my mouth, then closed it again not sure how to respond. Alice turned back to watching the crowd without another word. Thinking it wise to do the same then just stare back at her I turned back as well while grabbing another glass of wine off a passing tray. After a few moments it was as if the conversation we had about the mysterious stranger never happened. Alice I continued to giggle and point out people. Alice pointed out Leah Clearwater who was absolutely in awe of Emmett. He didn't seem to notice. At one point Mayor Black stopped dancing and came to me, half bowed with his hand out.

"Isabella, may I have this dance?" He asked to my horror.

Alice stifled a giggle, and I shot her a death glare. "I would love to...but...but I d-d-don't really dance," I stammered feebly.

"Nonsense!" Billy laughed, "it is simple, I'll show you."

Reluctantly I took his hand turning back and silently begging Alice for help. She waved me away with a giggle and linked a arm with Edward who came to join her, mischief dancing in his eyes. The music had slowed to a waltz, and Billy pulled me close much to my horror. I tried to smile as best I could so he couldn't see the absolute distaste in my face but I was sure the only thing I could manage was a grimace. Billy didn't seem to pay attention though. He was beaming from ear to ear like the happiest man alive.

"Tell me Isabella, how are you?" He asked cheerfully.

"I'm well," I replied with a curt smile.

"You must tell me everything," he said with light dancing in his eyes. "What is it like?"

I frowned confused. "What...I don't understand your question Mayor Black."

Just as he opened his mouth to continue with whatever absurd question he was going to ask, he was tapped on the shoulder. We both glanced over to see Jacob standing there. He flashed me a Colgate smile and offered me his hand.

"May I steal her, father?" He wasn't asking.

He grabbed my hand and spun me into his arms. My stomach did funny little flip flops, my heart fluttering so fast I thought for sure it would stop. He pulled me close, his face only inches from mine. I was absolutely frozen in place, mesmerized by his smell and the feel of his arms wrapped around me tightly. I tried to wiggle away, but his arms tightened and pulled me closer then before.

"Dear Bella," he whispered, his face ever so close to mine. "You look absolutely ravishing this evening."

I blushed deeply, and bit my lower lip. "Thank you Jacob," I breathed.

Jacob twirled me again, then brought me back tight against him his hand on the small of my back. Our eyes locked and I could barely bring myself to look away. It seemed like I was in his arms for hours before he finally pulled me aside. I could feel eyes follow us as he offered me his arm.

"Walk with me?"

I nodded unable to find my voice. Why couldn't I speak? He wasn't the first man I'd danced with, and I certainly knew how to conduct myself around men. But for some reason...I didn't know. He had a grasp on me I couldn't comprehend. We strolled into the gardens. The laterns were lit, casting a warm light on the flowers and plants. I could smell azaleas. They grew so spectacularly in our garden. Near the end of the garden was a marble bench with cherry blossom trees surrounding it, the pink flowers sprinkled about the ground. Jacob motioned for me to walk ahead of him, letting go of my arm. I stepped into the little circular area of the garden, the bench gleaming in the dim light. Walking the perimeter, I let my hand gently brush against the leaves and the flowers. It smelled so glorious. From the corner of my eye I could see Jacob watching me like a man see the sun for the very first time.

I turned to him and gave him a shy smile. "Why are we here Jacob?"

"I wanted to get to know you?" He said gently. "Come sit."

I hesitated for a moment, watching as Jacob sat down and patted the place beside him with a reassuring smile. Slowly I sat down next to him and stared down at my hands that were neatly folded on my lap.

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"Speak," Jacob laughed, his voice vibrating deep in his chest. " tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" I asked with a shrug.

"Anything!" He exclaimed. "What's your favorite color?"

I looked up and stared into his eyes. They were so dark and deep. "Brown," I answered without thinking, and quickly looked down blushing.

"Brown?" He asked curiously. "Why brown?"

"It's...uh...it's warm. The color of dirt and...and...trees.." I stuttered.

Jacob laughed and placed his hand on mine, squeezing it gently. He gazed into my eyes and flashed me another bright smile. "You're right. Brown is warm."

I blushed again. Jacob cradled my cheek ever so gently, his face softening. "Isabella, has anyone ever told you how beautiful you are?"

I peered up at him from under my eyelashes and let out a shaky breath. All my instincts were screaming for me to close the space in between us. To feel his lips on mine. To taste him. My mind was so fuzzy, I didn't realize how close we had gotten. His breath fanned against my face. I could smell him. He smelled like woodsy. He smelled like home. His hand slowly curled around the nap of my neck, pulling my face even closer. Our lips were centimeters apart. I closed my eyes in anticipation, my entire body wanting desperately to be kissed and held by this beautiful God. The air between us was so thick and heavy.

We were brought out of our trance by cough and a sharp intake of breath. I jumped, nearly falling off the bench, but Jacobs strong arms caught me and steadied me. In front of us Edward stood looking furious. I could hardly make out Alice's tiny figure trying to pull Edward away. I opened my mouth, blushing, trying to make an excuse for what they had witnessed. As I looked up at Edward, I gasped. His usual golden eyes that he and all the Cullen's shared were now black, the look on his face fierce and angry. I stumbled backwards, my stomach twisting into a tight knot. Jacob stepped in front of me protectively, his beautiful face just as grave.

"You will step away from my sister, mutt," Edward growled. Growled?

Jacob shook his head, his grip tightening on my forearm as he pulled me closer. "So you can lose control and hurt her? I don't think so."

"I would never hurt her!" Edward yelled, taking a menacing step towards Jacob. "You on the other hand..."

"I can't hurt Bella," Jacob said, his voice suddenly dropping. "You know that."

"You know nothing!"

Behind Edward Alice continued with little results, to pull Edward away. "Please Edward," she begged quietly, glancing at me. "You're scaring Isabella."

Edward glanced at me, and suddenly his face was full of regret. He took another step forward, and without thinking I tried to back away. Tripping I fell, hitting my head on the marble on my way down. I could hardly hear what was going on anymore. All I could make out was Jacob hovering over me, yelling my name before I drifted off into blackness.

-•-

The first thing I noticed was that my head really really hurt. I tried to move, but that hurt even more. I groaned and opened my eyes. I was back in the house, laying on my new bed, in my new room I had been granted that day. The blankets felt like I was laying on clouds. I slowly looked around, being conscious not to do anything to instigate the throbbing in my head. Jacob was sitting next to my bed, his face in his hands. He was slumped over, his posture one of defeat. Alice sat at the edge of my bed with Esme, Carlisle by the bed post smiling kindly. Edward stood by the door, his head down. The moment my eyes landed on him, my body seemed to gain a mind of its on and I jumped, moving back against the headboard. Immediately my head began throbbing intensely and I couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped my mouth.

Jacob immediately sat beside me, stroking my face and hair a muttering sweet nothings to calm me down.

"It's ok sweetheart, it's alright...I'm here...shhh...I'm here..."

It took a few minutes but finally I calmed down, and relaxed into Jacobs touch. Carlisle came forward and sat on the bed gingerly, a sad smile touching his lips.

"My dear Isabella, we have much to discuss," he said quietly but firmly.

"Edward...Edwards eyes...they they..."

"Yes, I know Bella," he said, taking my free hand. He sighed, and looked me straight in the eyes. "Isabella, we only kept this from you because you are human and so very delicate."

I frowned confused. Human? "Papa, I don't understand?"

"We, your brothers and sister and myself and Esme, all of us...we are vampires," he said matter of faculty. "We were going to tell you on your 18th birthday, but it seems we can hide it no longer."

I stared at him, hoping he was kidding. I studied his face hoping to find any sign that he was only joking. Trying to find anything. But there was nothing. I looked between Esme and Alice. Alice looked sad, and Esme wouldn't make eye contact. They were serious. At the door, Edward walked away, his footsteps echoing down the hall. There were no smiles. Even Jacob looked so serious. I leaned back and slowly let it sink in. I grew up in a house full of vampire. My god.

**_I hope you enjoy guys :) I wanted to update as soon as I could for all of you. Please please please review. I can't make it better without any fed back. Love you all xxooxxoo _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hello my loves! I am so dearly sorry that I haven't updated in so long. Life gets incredibly crazy sometimes. Hopefully I shall try to update a chapter every week now. Enjoy! PLEASE REVIEW! Let me know if this chapter is completely awful or you want to hear more! All criticism is welcome _****_J_**

Vampires. All of them. My head and heart could hardly wrap around the thought that my beloved family could possibly be….I shuddered at the thought. Carlisle sat patiently waiting for me to digest what he had told me. I did not want to betray my inner most feelings, the hurt and betrayal I felt having not been told our family's secret. The feeling of hurt slightly overclouded the curiosity of how it could be possible that I hadn't at all noticed the ones I spend all my time with were vampires. I glanced down at my hands that were folded on my lap neatly and frowned trying to still to understand and make sense of what I had been told, but with every thought came another question and another. They swirled around my mind, begging for answers that I desperately needed.

"Papa…?" I began, not really knowing how to ask all the questions that were jumping just at the tip of my tongue.

"Bella, you can ask us anything," Carlisle's smile was warm and reassuring. It was the smile of a man I had grown to love as my father.

"Well…I just can't seem to understand how it is possible for me not to notice that you are….." my voice trailed off, uncertain how to continue.

Thankfully Carlisle seemed to understand my direction, and moved slightly closer with a very serious look in his eyes. "I shall start from the beginning, my dear Isabella, so that you might understand better. Esme and I were not born in this time. I was born 300 years ago and Esme 100 years after I. I had found her dying, you see, and changed her so she might yet live a better life. We have been together ever since. Along the way we have picked up some children. We can not have our own, as a Vampires body doesn't change. It doesn't age or grow. We can not sleep or die or be hurt. Our other children you have not met yet. Rosalie, Peter, and Charlotte travel together."

Carlisle took one of my hands in his and I noted for the first time how cold his touch was compared to Jacob or any gentleman or lady I had seen that night. I ran my thumb across the back of his hand, marveling at how smooth and marble like it was. He gently squeezed my hand, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"I understand saving those that are dying…but what of Emmett, Edward and Alice? They were but a few years older then I when I arrived?" I glanced wearily at them all as I spoke. Alice gave me her usual perky smile, Emmett winked at me and Edward…well he seemed still to be sulking after the earlier episode.

"We will not force immortality upon you if that was what you were wondering," Carlisle answered. I opened my mouth to protest but he held up his hand for silence. "It's quite alright Bella. I understand your curiosity. Emmett, Edward, and Alice were all children abandoned at the church. We could not bare to see them go into the orphan home so we brought them to our house, much like we brought you to our house in your time of need. But as we did with you, we fell in love, and once no one came about to retrieve them we made them our own. On their 18th birthday they are given the offer to become immortal or to live out their lives as humans. As you can see, each chose immortality. We would have given you the same choice Bella."

I sat absorbing all I had heard. It warmed my heart at least a little that I was to be given the same offer as my brothers and sisters, and with that explanation it was easy to understand why I had hardly noticed the transition from human to vampire. But for some reason that I could not fathom, I was simply not satisfied. I felt as though I was not being told the full truth. Shaking my head I pushed the thought aside. I still had so many questions to ask before the night was out. Sifting through my thoughts I straightened when another, very nagging thought came to mind.

"Why did you not tell me?" I looked Carlisle in the eyes, hoping he saw how much it distressed me that I had been out of the loop.

"We could not. Not until you were old enough not to tell a soul. Our secret is very sacred, my dear. Not many know." Carlisle again squeezed my hand this time with an apologetic smile.

"But I would not have told a soul," I protested loudly. "You must know I love you like my family! If you had told me not to tell a soul I would not have!"

My voice was beginning to rise in pitch; hysteria beginning to build as the entire truth I'd been told began to truly sink in. Jacob Began whispering sweet nothings into my ear again, attempting to sooth me as he enveloped me in his large arms. Alice flitted to my side, grasping my hand a little too tightly.

"It is not that we did not trust you, my dear sister, but it is forbidden for us ourselves to speak of it to anyone unless to offer them immortality," Alice reassure me, her crystal like voice chiming with every word.

I glanced at Jacob. "But then how do you know," I asked him confused. "Are you to become a Vampire as well?"

He chuckled, his chest vibrating as he did so. It was soothing to listen to and even more soothing to feel. Without thinking much I leaned into him more, enjoying the heat that was radiating off of him. Jacob shook his head, stroking my hair in the most loving manner as he did so.

"No, dear Isabella, I am not to become a Vampire. My family too has its own secrets, that you will learn in due time. Tonight however I think you have had enough of one secret."

"Yes I quite agree!" Esme chirped from her perch beside Carlisle. "Off to bed all of you! Especially you deal Bella, you need your rest."

She began, like any mother, to heard everyone out of the room like a flock of sheep. I watched with amusement as Emmett, being Emmett gave her a hard time and grumbled about not being able to sleep anyway. Carlisle leaned close and kissed my forehead like I was small again. It made me feel warm and loved and I smiled up at him gratefully. Jacob kissed my hand, making promises of coming tomorrow for a walk in the garden. I looked at the door once Jacob had left to a still very still Edward. He had not moved the entire time he had been standing there. I tilted my head curiously at him.

"Edward?" I trailed off in a question.

He scowled at the floor, and stepped a little closer before hesitating. "Bella….I am so very sorry for tonight. I lost my temper and you saw a part of me I never wanted anyone to see…"

I shook my head, "you are not forgiven Edward…" his head shot up, but I continued to speak. "…Because there's nothing to forgive. You are my brother. You were only trying to protect me and for that I cannot be mad at you."

Edward stood for a moment and in a blink of an eye he was before me, holding my hand and kissing my forehead much like Carlisle. Pulling back my blankets for me, he helped me into bed like he used to when we were younger and he had to tuck me in, and left quickly and quietly. I sighed, and lay down. I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

* * *

The morning came all too quickly. It seemed only minutes after I had closed my eyes that Alice came bounding into my room at almost blurring speeds, chattering far too quickly about something I knew nothing about. As if the night has not been hard enough. I had been plagued of dreams of a vampire, blood dripping down his face, and a lifeless wolf in his arms. But something wasn't right about the wolf. It was too big, and its eyes….there was something familiar in its eyes. I sat groggily on the edge of my bed. Truth be told I didn't want to leave my bed at all. Especially not to Alice being this active at this time of day.

"Alice!" I yelled, stopping her in her tracks. Finally I could see her clearly. "Alice just because I know what you are doesn't mean you can go flitting about my room like an over active hummingbird. Now….what on earth are you talking about?"

Alice giggled and walked over to me in normal human speed, but I could tell it took all her strength not to bounce excitedly. "You must get dressed! Your suitor is waiting for you just outside!"

I frowned confused. My suitor? I wasn't aware I even had one. I grabbed the silk robe Alice handed to me, throwing it over my shoulders in a attempt of modesty before flying to the window. Below Jacob stood, his hands in his pockets, staring off to the fields as he waited. I turned to Alice in shock, clutching my robes to my breasts nervously. Right, my suitor. It had not registered that Jacob had liked me for more then the poor girl that had fallen the night before.

"Well don't look so terrified Bella," Alice giggled, already going through the largely stocked closet I wasn't aware existed. "I shall have you looking your best, my dear."

I shook my head, a grin slowly forming at the corner of my lips. "I have no doubt of that, Alice. And I do not fear Jacob as my suitor. What I do fear, however, is your brute strength when it comes to corsets."

Alice waved a hand dismissively, completely ignoring my comment, and pulled out a beautiful daytime gown. It wasn't as extravagant as the one she had stuffed me in last night, but it was beautiful, bright and flowing. In what seemed in no time at all I was dressed, my hair was tamed, and my cheeks pinched to give a little color. Not that they needed any with the amount I blushed. Taking a deep breath, I walked down the staircase as calmly as I could. My eyes were trained on the floor so I did not see in front of me until I walked right into a warm strong chest. I looked up at Jacob, heat creeping up my neck. He was smirking down at me, amusement coloring his eyes as he tilted his head and observed me like I was the most curious creature.

After a moment or two….or perhaps it was a few hours, we broke our stare. Jacob held out his arm like the perfect gentleman he was and I took it without hesitation. Again I was overwhelmed by the way the air vibrated and thickened when we touched. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. Not that I had many suitors before now, but somehow I knew this was different. Jacob directed us back to the garden, his arm holding me tightly. The sun was shinning brightly above them, casting the most beautiful glow onto the garden as they walked about.

"Jacob…." I began hesitantly, "perhaps today you can tell me your secret?"

Jacob continued to stroll with me, not missing a beat. "But dear Isabella, is that anyway to start a courtship?"

I walked ahead of us both, frowning red roses, and fingering their delicately soft petals. "But beginning with lies and secrets are no way to begin a courtship either," I retorted, refusing to back down. I would know of all the secrets before the days, I told myself, and no one would tell me otherwise.

Jacob watched me for a moment before giving me a charming lopsided grin. "Perhaps I wish not to talk about it yet."

"Then perhaps I wish not to see you yet," I snapped back, my hand settling on my hip.

Jacob tilted his head to the side, observing me again. I arched my eyebrow, daring him to refuse me again. I knew that honestly I was not that tough. Not in a house full of Vampires and with Jacob being so tall and strong as he was, but I had to excel somewhere. I did not want them to look at me as nothing but a mere human. I would be strong and fast in other ways. I continued to stare Jacob down, and after only a few seconds he began to laugh. It was the most infectious sound I had yet to hear. The sound rumbled deep in his large chest and boomed over the roses with glee and amusement. I could not help myself from smiling.

"Very well, I will tell you," he consented offering me his arm again.

I took it excitedly. "How do you know of my family?"

"All that were at the ball know of their existence as the cold ones," Jacob answered like it was the most obvious thing. Perhaps it was to him, but not to me.

"Then….are you all to become Vampires?" I asked confused.

Jacob chuckled again, and I had to bite my lip to stop myself from giggling with him. "No we are not to. My family…we are a tribe that protect humans and our tribe from the bad cold ones."

"Bad cold ones….?" I trailed off, my eyes widening.

"Yes Bella," Jacob nodded confirming my fears, "not all cold ones are good like your Carlisle. Some drink from humans and kill them."

I sat, on a small marble bench. Drink from humans? That meant that the Cullens did not drink from them. I felt a huge sense of relief wash over me. I almost hadn't realized how much it bothered me that they may kill people for food, and now knowing that they don't made me feel all the more less anxious. Then a thought struck me.

"But Vampires cannot be killed, how does your tribe….I don't understand how you can possibly protect anyone," I was confused to say the least.

Jacob sat beside me and took my hand in his, "My family….we are known as shifters."

I tilted my head curiously. "Shifters?"

"Yes shifters. We can change our shape and….my tribe becomes wolves," Jacob held is breath waiting for my response.

I blinked. Wolves. Just like in my dreams. But it couldn't be possible! "You….change into…a wolf?"

"Well its more like a horse size dog," Jacob teased, though I could see the fear begin to cloud his beautiful eyes.

Horse sized wolves…unnaturally big wolves…just like in my dreams. I shook my in amazement. What else could possibly be real? I placed a reassuring hand on Jacobs, though my mind was surely elsewhere and gave my most winning smile. He smiled back carefully gaging my reaction but I played it off as best I can, hoping my years of watching Alice would pay off. Keeping complete eye contact, Jacob brought my knuckles to his mouth, much like he did the night before, and brushed his soft lips across them ever so gently. A sharp jolt of electricity shot through my body from his touch, making me inhale sharply.

"Perhaps that is enough talking about that for now," he whispered, his deep voice gravely and low.

I nodded, my eyes never leaving his. With the other hand he traced the outline of my small chin, tilting it slightly upward. I had not realized how impossibly close we had gotten until that moment. His sweet breath fanned across my face, his hand moving from mine and snaking about my waist in the most inappropriate gesture. Our lips were only a hairs distance away from one another. I couldn't breath or think or possibly even speak. I just stared into his eyes with anticipation for what I hoped was my first kiss.

"Shall we walk then?" Jacob whispered, a devilish grin gracing his lips and he pulled away and stood up as if nothing had just happened.

I was breathless and beet red. I glared up at Jacob for a moment, desperately trying not to grin back at him, and took his outstretched hand. "Yes I believe we should," I replied trying to play off my embarrassment.

"After you, my lady," he was still giving me that infuriating grin that made me want to kiss him and hit him all at once.

Jacob winked up at me and followed close behind as we continued our walk through the garden, his hand lightly resting on the small of my back. I wasn't sure what exactly was going on between us, but it was absolutely thrilling and most certainly deliciously sinful.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello my lovelies! I am so excited to be updating. I hope you all like this chapter. And if you have any ideas or unanswered questions or simply want to tell me how you feel about it then review! I love hearing from you and I love constructive criticism!**_

The rest of the day passed without further discussion of anything supernatural. Jacob was an unbearable tease, and every devilish grin he flashed me told me he knew exactly what he was doing to me. After a light lunch and tea I walked Jacob to his carriage, already missing his presence. He leaned in close, keeping our eyes locked and placed a hot kiss on my cheek, causing me to turn every shade of red imaginable.

"Until next time, my sweet Bella," He whispered close to my ear causing a shiver to run down my spine.

I swallowed hard, smiling shyly, and waved as the beautiful carriage pulled away. I took a deep breath and wrapped my arms around my chest, a hole growing as Jacob was taken farther and farther away. I turned back to the house slowly, my mind racing. I still had so many questions, and I wondered how long it would take for them to all to be answered. Alice suddenly appeared by my side and I jumped, startled. She had a gleefully smug grin plastered across her pixie like face. I glared at her, but couldn't help the smile that formed in the corner of my lips, the girlish excitement bubbling over from her almost infectious.

"He is absolutely smitten with you, Isabella!" she squealed, her whole form bouncing. "Oh I can absolutely hear the wedding bells now!"

"Alice!" I chastised, shaking my head and laughing at her. "Do not too be hasty with your assumptions. Jacob is a good man, but I doubt he will marry someone that was nothing more than a personal maid not but two days ago."

"Nonsense! You are a Cullen now! He would be silly not to wed you," Alice said in a disapproving tone, "Do not sell yourself short, my dear sister."

And with that she grabbed my arm and pulled me with inhuman speeds up the grand staircase and into her room. We spent the better part of a four hours taking my measurements and looking at cloths for brand new gowns and dresses. Alice said being humble did not mean I had to dress like a peasant. I wasn't sure how to respond to that and just remained silent as she picked her favorite of the cloths and sent them away with my new personal maid, Angela. She was the only one of the house help that didn't resent me completely. She was sweet and still treated me as a friend, which I dearly needed. Someone human. Dinner was called not long after and I borrowed one of Alice's gowns. She would not have let me leave without wearing something more then the day dress I had worn already.

When we finally reached the dinning hall, after at least six gown changed, three new strangers greeted me. The first was a tall beautiful blond. Her golden hair fell in ringlets down her back and framed her pretty face perfectly. She had a sharp jaw, striking crimson eyes and a waist small enough to rivals Alice's. She gave me a cold once over before introducing herself as Rosalie and walking away as if I bored her. Charlotte was warmer. She had long mahogany hair, the same red eyes and a sweet voice. Her southern drawl made me feel comfortable at once. Peter just nodded in my direction, never taking his eyes off Charlotte. It was like she was the stars and moon to him and nothing in the world mattered. From the loving smiles that were returned to him I knew that his feelings for her were indeed returned. We sat for dinner. The portions were incredibly smaller then I was used to seeing and it suddenly dawned on me that I was the only one that needed to eat. It made me for considerably more self conscious of my mortality. I was surrounded by beauty and immortality….and here I was eating dinner to sustain my very human body.

Very aware of every eye on me, I gingerly took a small bite of the quail in front of me. Anxiety was making it much harder for me to breath, and I could barely lift my eyes to meet anyone else's gaze. After a moment, a wave of calm washed over me. I looked up, confused at my own rapid change of emotion. Jasper caught my eye and winked at me.

"Did you….was that you?" I asked incredulously.

Jasper nodded. "Every vampire has a different gift. I am an empath. I can feel and manipulate others emotions."

I stared at him, my mouth hanging open just slightly. I wasn't quite sure what I was more shocked by. The gift and the fact that vampires had such amazing abilities….or that Jasper spoke in my presence for what seemed like the first time. Jasper chuckled at my mixed and confused emotions and sent another wave of calm my way. My shock was replaced by wonder and I glanced around the table, excited by the new knowledge.

"So…have you all abilities like Jasper?" I inquired, curiosity filling my tone.

"Not all of us," Alice replied, "I can see the future." My eyes widened but she continued. "It's never definite. The future can always change based on what people choose but I can see their decisions and the future it leads to. Edward can read minds. He hears them as clearly as you talking now. Jasper as you already know can feel and manipulate you're emotions. Peter is….clairvoyant shall we say. He cannot see the future like I can but can feel things and know things without really knowing how he knows them. Charlotte is a succubus…yes Bella that's what you think it is. She is also Peters mate. Rosalie doesn't have a power like Jasper and I but she is far prettier then most Vampires and her charm is irresistible….well irresistible to those that don't know her. Emmett has super strength. Carlisle is just a born leader and caretaker and has the most self control with blood then any vampire in existence. And dear Esme is maternal."

I sat back, absorbing it all and looking at my family with a new sense of wonder. I took another bite of food but could barely taste it now. I had a million questions.

"How…..do you only acquire these talents once you're…changed?" I floundered for the proper wording.

"Well some of us show early signs while still in our human state. Alice could already see small visions while she was a little person, and Jasper was always so in tune with others emotions." Esmes tone was filled with pride for her two children and she looked at them adoringly.

I nodded, thinking that over. Across from me Charlotte watched me eat with the height of curiosity. I myself wondered what it would be like never to have to eat again. I smiled at her, and she smiled back, giving me a toothy grin. Her teeth glistened in the light, and looked dangerously sharp even from where I sat. Her crimson eyes sparkled with amusement as she watched me inspect her.

"Why are you're eyes red?" I blurted out and quickly covered my mouth with my hands, heat creeping up my cheeks.

The entire table laughed. Charlottes chuckle was warm and seductive, capturing all my attention. "Well that, darlin', is because I prefer a pretty neck like yours to a furry animals." Her voice was low and sultry and I blushed a deeper shade of red and quickly looked away.

Her words sank in, and I quickly looked back at her, Peter and Rosalie. "You drink from…humans?"

"Only the bad ones, darlin'," Peter answered for Charlotte, his eyes studying my reaction. "Murderers, rapists, people no one would miss."

That seemed fair. I turned to Carlisle, "And you only drink from animals?"

"Yes," Carlisle nodded, "They don't taste anywhere near as good as humans but they do the trick and keep us going. We call it our…vegetarian diet."

I arched an eyebrow at Carlisle and he chuckled, unspoken words exchanged between us. I glanced at Edward wondering if he could hear what was going on in my mind but he shook his head as if knowing exactly what I was about t ask.

"No Isabella, I cannot hear any of your thoughts. It is something I find completely frustrating besides your fascination with the mutt," Edward said giving me his signature crooked smile.

"Mutt?" I looked at him confused.

"Jacob." He consented and laughed again when I glared at him.

"That is not funny!" I threw my fork hard across the table, well aware that it would not even have the chance of gracing his skin.

"Isabella!" Esme gasped in horror.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, and Edward caught the fork with ease. My efforts looked nothing more then child's play and I huffed back into my seat, searching the table for something more solid to throw. Alice suddenly grabbed the vase from the end of the table and handed it to Esme, who looked at her confused.

"Bella was going to throw it at Edward…..not that he didn't deserve it. You best keep your remarks about Isabella's Jacob to yourself, she gets frightfully testy," Alice said, sitting back down. Esme looked down at her beautiful vase in horror and Emmett looked like he would fall from his seat from laughing.

Peter and Charlotte were chuckling softly. Even Carlisle looked amused. Rosalie, however, sat silently looking like a magnificent ice princess. She glared down her nose at me before finally speaking, her voice raised to the point of sounding like shattering crystals.

"I thought we came here to speak with...with this little brat about the prophecy!" she snapped, her eyes making me want to melt ever more into my seat. "If we are not going to deal with things that must be dealt with then I shall take my leave of this retched place."

The room fell into a deadly silence. I sank deeper into my chair, tears stinging my eyes. What had I done to deserve such hostility from her? I had not spoken a word even in her direction, yet she seemed to hate me all the more as the time passed. Rosalie flipped her perfect golden hair, stood and left the room. I glared down at my folded hands, daring the tears that had welled in my eyes to fall and face my wrath. Alice placed a comforting hand on my shoulder but I ignored it. All I possibly wanted was to run out of the room and to my chambers. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked about at the rest of us.

"Perhaps that is enough excitement for tonight," he began but quickly I cut him off.

"Tell me about the prophecy," I demanded firmly. I would not take no for an answer.

I held my breath as Carlisle searched my eyes, for what I did not know. Whatever it seemed to be that he was looking for, he had found because he sat back thoughtfully and nodded.

"Many years ago, before your birth, a great war was prophesized. We all assumed the civil war was what it meant. It was not a war of men, as most people like to believe. No, it was much worse…..it was a war amongst our world. An army of newborn vampires the likes of which were never seen before was raised and marched from city to city, killing innocents, setting fire to towns and villages. The rivers ran red with the blood of so many killed. It was a war that no one was prepared but other covens like myself stood together and with the help of the Volturi they were put down and the smoke finally cleared. It was complete devastation. It was during that war that I found you young Isabella. Not long after your tenth birthday, the prophecy was told again this time concerning the annihilation of the entire world, as we know it. We could not understand because we believed it had passed, but to our dismay we learned it had only just began. One small thing was added to the prophecy however. It was a told that a young human girl with chocolate eyes and mahogany hair, raised by vampires would arise to be either a great evil or a great hero, and defeat the darkness once and for all or destroy the world."

I stared at him. "And you believe I am her?"

Carlisle nodded. "I did not at first, as your father….I wish for you not to come to any harm at all. The very thought is disturbing to me. However it was harder to ignore as you grew and signs were shown. You are strong Isabella. Stronger then any human I have known. You have wit like no other and a very logical mind. In any situation that we would present to you, you would move through it swiftly, in a speed that is almost impossible for a mere human to sustain. Even the house help has seen it and fear you."

"No," I started shaking, holding so tightly to my chair that my knuckles turned white. This couldn't be happening. It could not be possible! "No I am not this girl that you think I am."

Esme left her seat and came to my side quickly, wrapping my in her cold embrace. It was comforting to be in her arms, the maternal love radiating of her in strong unconditional waves.

"It is you Isabella," Carlisle said ignoring the glares of his wife, his eyes saddened, "It must be."

"Why must it be!" I wailed, my voice breaking. "I say you are mistaken! I am non of those things you say I am. I'm just…Bella."

Carlisle ran a hand through his usually neat hair, a very uncharacteristic action for him. His eyes seemed distressed, and he kept opening his mouth but no words came out. For the first time, Carlisle did not know what to say. I clung to Esme, desperately hoping they how very wrong they were. A wave of peace washed over me and I smiled gratefully at Jasper.

"The prophecy can be about no other," a cold voice that could only belong to one, floated from behind me. I turned to see Rosalie leaning against the door frame, a glass of wine present in her hands as she looked at me appraisingly. "The first part of the prophecy has already been fulfilled."

"What part?" I frowned confused.

"The next leader of the Quileute tribe has imprinted on you, the daughter of Vampires." She casually sipped her drink.

I looked up at Esme who exchanged concerned glances with Carlisle. "Wh-what is imprinted mean?"

"I don't believe that is my place to tell you, dear" Esme replied softly. "Why don't we invite Jacob over for luncheon tomorrow and he can explain imprinting while it is being prepared."

I nodded slowly, broke our embrace and excused myself from the table, running for my bed chambers. Angela was inside straightening out the linens when I burst through the door, tears spilling down my cheeks. She did not ask any questions but hugged me tightly as if she already knew. She held until I simply had no tears to cry anymore. Once I was done, she helped me into my bed and left with the promise to return with tea. I curled into the giant blanket, and shut my eyes tightly hoping that when I opened my eyes everything was back to how it was, when the entire existence of humanity and supernatural did not rest so firmly on my shoulders. The door creaked open slowly, and I sat up expecting Angela but saw an even more welcoming site. Jacob.

It was as if everything immediately became brighter a warmer. The hole in my chest was no more. Jacob smiled at me hesitantly as he approached, his eyes asking if it was alright that he was here. I nodded and patter the spot beside me, my other hand hastily wiping whatever remaining tears that were left on my cheeks. Jacob slid onto the bed with me, his arms wrapping around me tightly. I closed my eyes and sighed happily.

"Why are you here Jacob?" not that I was quite complaining. I loved every moment I spent with Jacob.

"I came for you….I felt like something was wrong and knew you needed me," he quietly spoke into my hair.

I tilted my head up, and searched his eyes. Every emotion I felt was mirrored in his eyes. I nodded, leaving his explanation alone and not questioning anything. All I wanted was to sleep. I pulled myself ever closer to him and closed my eyes. He began to hum a soft melody while stroking my hair, and in no time at all I was drifting off into a sound, dreamless sleep.


End file.
